Le Choixpeau
by Aigie-san
Summary: Ou comment Harry a atterri à Serpentard alors que tout le monde sait qu'il aurait fait un parfait Gryffondor. [Drarry]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 **Le Choixpeau**

Les deux jeunes hommes firent une pause. Dans le froid de Décembre, leurs souffles formaient une fumée blanche brûlante. Le plus petit des deux sorciers, celui qui était blond platine aux yeux d'acier, enfouit son visage rougi par le gèle dans sa large écharpe. Il sortit sa main droite de sa poche pour l'enfoncer dans celle de son petit-ami, cherchant la chaleur corporelle que le brun avait toujours de très élevée. L'autre tourna vers lui son regard émeraude, lui souriant.

-On n'est plus très loin des Trois-Balais.

La gorge trop enrouée, Draco se contenta d'acquiescer. Ils reprirent leur route et sur le chemin, l'héritier Malfoy toussa, d'abord sans le faire exprès, puis il continua pour chauffer sa voix afin de pouvoir demander ;

-Eh, Harry, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu avais atterri à Serpentard.

-Hein ? Bah, le Choixpeau m'y a envoyé, répondit innocemment l'autre.

-Hm... Oui, évidemment..., soupira le blond. Mais, le Choixpeau est resté longtemps sur ta tête, et tu m'avais semblé tellement bien parti pour finir avec Weasley à Gryffondor... Pour moi, il n'a même pas eu besoin de se poser pour savoir, mais j'ai déjà entendu dire que lorsqu'il touchait la tête, on entend sa voix résonner dans notre crâne, et donc toute sa réflexion. Alors comment en est-il venu à t'envoyer à Serpentard ? Toi, le grand Saint Potty, défenseur du Weasmoche, qui avait refusé de me serrer la main...

-Eh bien..., parut réfléchir le Survivant avant de répondre pensivement. C'est probablement parce que je l'ai énervé.

Il éclata de rire.

-En fait, il m'a même incendié !

FLASH BACK

-Pas Serpentard... Pas Serpentard..., supplia Harry.

 _-Ah... Pas Serpentard... Pourtant cette maison pourrait t'aider..._

-Pas Serpentard... Pas Serpentard...

 _-Pas Serpentard... Pas Serpentard ? Pas Serpentard ?! Petit con ! De toutes les affreuses têtes sur lesquelles ont a pu me coller, aucune n'a eu le culot de me dire quoi faire ! Pour qui te prends-tu, Harry Potter ?! Tu as une idée de ce que je subis tous les ans depuis la création de cette école ?! Je suis là, à visionner tous les souvenirs, toutes les pensées des humains taille farfadets qu'on me refile, pour choisir, avec le plus grand soin, quelle maison leur conviendra le mieux ! Et toi tu arrives « Pas Serpentard, s'il vous plaît, pas Serpentard » ! Ah ! La bonne blague ! Alors, je dois avouer que, contrairement à certains, tu n'as pas l'esprit pollué par des poussées prématurées d'hormones ou les magazines trouvés sous le matelas du frère aîné, ce qui est plutôt reposant, mais si tu crois que ça va être suffisant pour me convaincre de te laisser aller où tu veux ! Tu penses pouvoir m'apprendre à faire mon travail, du haut de tes onze stupides années ? Comme si je ne savais pas que tes a priori venaient tous d'un certain Ronald Weasley qui est parvenu à te faire bonne impression, et d'un certain Draco Malfoy qui a eu l'effet inverse ! Tu t'imagines qu'avoir fait la rencontre de deux personnes peut te permettre de juger de la qualité des maisons ?! Ah ! Incroyable, à cet âge ! Ils se prennent pour les rois du monde ! « Pas Serpentard » qu'il me dit ! « Pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard » ! Eh bien, tu veux tout savoir ?_

-Non... Non, non, non..., gémit le Survivant.

-SERPENTARD !

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-Et voilà ! Conclut Harry. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à Serpentard !

-Le pire, c'est que tu en es fier..., souffla Draco. Dire que tu l'as supplié de ne pas t'envoyer à Serpentard simplement parce que je m'étais moqué d'un roux...

-Essaye de te mettre un peu à ma place, aussi... Je venais de passer onze ans dans un placard à balais et c'était le premier ami que je me faisais.

Le brun sentit la main du blond serrer la sienne un peu plus fort.

-Si tu avais été à Gryffondor, tu aurais gagné un ami mais tu aurais perdu un amant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau ; ils étaient à la porte des Trois-Balais. Harry attira Draco contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Ils entrèrent ; à une table, Pansy se leva et leur fit signe. Elle les attendait avec Blaise, Théodore, Gregory, ainsi que les sœurs Greengrass ; Astoria et Daphné. Ils les rejoignirent. Harry salua tout le monde, un par un, mais Draco, glacé, resta droit comme un piquet, attendant que le Survivant s'asseye pour aller se blottir contre lui.

-Ça fait du bien de tous se retrouver, après tout ce temps ! Plus d'un an et demi, quand même ! S'écria Pansy.

Ils acquiescèrent tandis qu'Harry faisait glisser vigoureusement ses mains sur les bras de Draco, s'efforçant de le réchauffer.

-Eh, intervint le blond, toujours tremblant. Harry, répète leur l'histoire que tu m'as racontée sur le chemin.

Le Survivant, amusé, obtempéra. Les yeux de ses amis s'agrandirent au fil du récit puis tous finirent par éclater de rire, même Théodore, pourtant si mesuré d'habitude.

-Les garçons, intervint alors Pansy, en essuyant une larme, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, ça vous dirait qu'on passe fleurir le monument aux morts, après ?

-C'est une bonne idée, admit Daphné, souriant doucement. Nous pourrons saluer Vincent, comme ça.

-Je propose que les filles choisissent les fleurs tandis que les garçons attendent dans le froid, gloussa Astoria.

Draco la fusilla du regard.

-Je te déteste.

-Petite nature, charria Blaise. Mais si tu veux, on pourra faire un câlin groupé et on te mettra au milieu !

-C'est ça ! Compte là-dessus, espèce d'obsédé.

Ils se remirent à rire.

-Très bien ! Alors on fait ça ! Trancha Pansy en se levant, et tous l'imitèrent.

Ainsi, après avoir été chercher les fleurs, puis les avoir déposées au pied du monument rappelant les noms des personnes tombées lors de la bataille de Poudlard, saluant au passage celui de Vincent Crabbe, ils retraversèrent Pré-Au-Lard pour se rendre à la Cabane hurlante, restaurée et reconvertie en maison plus que respectable et où habitait le couple. Ils y passèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi et, le soir venu, Pansy, debout sur la table basse, toussota pour attirer l'attention de ses amis.

-Je vous propose de lever nos verres au Choixpeau, sans qui nous ne serions pas amis avec Saint Potter, afin pour ma part, ça m'a privée de mon mariage de princesse avec Draco, donc si ce chapeau recroise ma route je le brûle, mais bon, avoir Potter à Serpentard, ça reste cool ! Alors... AU CHOIXPEAU !

-AU CHOIXPEAU ! Crièrent-ils en chœur.

Mais le mouvement de bras de Pansy fut un peu trop brutal et elle perdit l'équilibre, tombant de la table et se retrouvant trempée de bièraubeurre. Tandis que les autres se précipitaient vers elle pour voir comment elle allait, Harry et Draco firent s'entrechoquer leurs verres.

-A nous, fit l'héritier Malfoy.

-A nous, approuva le Survivant.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur** **: Voilà, petit O.S mignon tout plein qui a vu le jour quand l'interrogation soudaine** **« Eh, mais si le Choixpeau avait envoyé Harry chier ? » m'a frappée. J'espère que vous aurez aimé !**


End file.
